


A Miracle Amid Chaos

by SolangeDaniela



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeDaniela/pseuds/SolangeDaniela
Summary: Geralt is going to be a father.Despite not knowing exactly what to do, he is doing well.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 306





	A Miracle Amid Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> I really like mpreg 😂😂
> 
> English is not my native language.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> This fanfic is also available on other platforms in Russian, BR Portuguese and Spanish.

The orange light of the fire illuminates the peaceful features of the sleeping bard's face in a gentle way. The silver-haired man has been looking at the beautiful face for a long time without realizing what he is doing. He took a strand of Jaskier's brown hair from the bard's face as carefully as possible so as not to wake him from his rest. Generalt has done a lot of this lately. Just looking at the face of the man who accompanies him across the continent.

He does not know how or when he started and he was even reluctant to accept that the bard's company was not at all unbearable on his travels.

The witcher moved his hand from the bard's face under the blanket that covered them and deposited it on the round ledge that is currently Jaskier's stomach.

Although Geralt doesn't know when his strange "dependence" on the smaller man began, he knows exactly how, when and where it happened. He would never forget it.

There was no way I could forget that job in the city north of Vengerberg. Geralt had been hired to clean up a group of werewolves that plagued the small town. The job was easy and he got a good amount of money. He took a room at the inn in the city and intended to stick in it until the next day, but a movement in the corner of his eye stopped him and made the wizard look for a table in the tavern. Jaskier was performing on the spot with a few more bards.

It had been a few months since they last met, yet it was just enough for the witcher to apologize for everything he said to the bard on his previous farewell to that mountain. From that day on Jaskier and his damn smile won a big part of Geralt's day.

It was unbearable at first.

When he saw that Geralt was present, Jaskier winked at him and the corners of his mouth involuntarily rose. But the wizard soon undid it by taking a sip of his beer.

The strumming on the lute caught the audience's attention in the tavern before the tune of De Um Trocado Pro Seu Bruxo started to fill the place. It was really a very popular ballad, much to Geralt's dismay, among the people. Even the disgusting drunks on the floor sang the song.

They played three more songs before thanking the attention and the coins. Jaskier did not follow the group, but slid to his side with the agility of a lover fleeing from an angry husband.

“See if it's not my favorite witcher!” He showed almost all his teeth as he smiled.

\- I doubt you know many.

The bard laughed.

A damn laugh that filled his ears and made something move in his stomach. Something that was not hunger. It was a long way from being hungry.

“What brings the great White Wolf to these parts?” Jaskier sipped his own drink.

\- Job.

The brunette's blue eyes almost gave his orbits a complete spin to the blonde's response.

\- Of course it's work, but what about the details?

\- Hmm.-Geralt grunted.

\- Which is? Let's go! Tell me about your last jobs.-He asked.-No harpies, werewolves or specters. I want new material for a new song.

The witcher almost laughed too.

But it was almost.

Geralt told him about his work with a lamia in a well and a dragon attacking a village. The bard listened to everything with the greatest attention in the world without making his routine interruptions to ask questions. He just listened and drank for a long time.

Enough time for both of you to be feeling light from the amount of alcohol ingested. Jaskier more than Geralt. His witcher nature gave him more resistance than a human. He could get drunk, but not enough to lose his face and end up like one of those stupid, stupid, stinking villagers on the floor.

\- It's good for today.-The blonde threw some coins on the table before getting up.-Good night Jaskier.

Going up to his room he can hear the uneven footsteps coming from behind and turned his body in time for Jaskier's smaller stature to bury himself in his chest. A strange shiver went up his spine with the abrupt approach.

\- I wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you.-Jaskier murmured against the wizard's shirt. -I really wouldn't mind.

Geralt tried to push him away. The brunette's tone showed no intention of sleeping.

\- You are drunk!

\- You too! - The bard clung tighter to the man, shamelessly rubbing their bodies together. - But I'm being honest with my actions.-He brushed his leg against the blonde's crotch.-Have you ...

The wizard made a face.

\- Stop it or you'll regret it.-The warning was given through clenched teeth.

Jaskier didn't let go. He put his hand on the blond's sturdy chest, rubbing and feeling the texture under the black fabric. A sigh of appreciation left the bard when he started to lower his palm down his abdomen until he found the bulge in the witcher's pants.

-Why would I regret it?

A growl vibrated them both. Jaskier looked at the wizard with his beautiful blue eyes and kissed him. Legend and sensually. Geralt bit his mouth against his growl in the throat, wrapping the smaller one in an iron grip. His drunken state and the smell emanating from Jaskier made him ignore his own warnings. The bard groaned, trying to push the bigger one up the stairs without loosening its mouth. He just needed an audience to listen to his music.

Geralt and Jaskier clumsily entered the room. The blonde had to hold his guest to prevent him from tripping over his own feet. Without making room for very long breaths, Jaskier unfastened the wizard's trouser belt, thrusting his hand into the tight space. His digits involved the hot meat and the bard slowly began to masturbate him. The witcher's loud moans against his mouth only encouraged him to increase the speed with which he worked inside the blonde's pants.

Jaskier smiled as they walked away. Her lips were swollen and red. Your hand never ceases to move. He licked his lips, watching the blonde's face contort and his lush, feline eyes fixed on him. The bard began to descend through the wizard's body until it reached the deep V of his hips. Water filled Jaskier's mouth as he pulled the wizard's masculinity out of the grip. It was much bigger now that it was no longer being contained by the fabric.

He looked at Geralt and caught the look of expectation directed in his direction. Without waiting for a second signal he swiped his tongue provocatively at the tip of Geralt's penis. Every extension of the wizard received due attention from the little man's hot, wet tongue. Jaskier felt his own pants get tight and down to his knees without stopping what he was doing. The wizard held the boy's brown hair and pulled it tight. He shuddered on the floor when the blonde pushed into his mouth.

Jaskier took it until everything was sucking slowly to get used to the size in his throat. Geralt moaned loudly, feeling his greedy tongue wrap around him like a snake.

The wizard's head went back with the increase in speed of the bard's mouth. The brunette stroked his entrance with his fingers trying to relieve, even if momentarily, the burning in his guts. Jaskier was hard and with a hot ass. He didn't even remember the last time he was with a man, but his body didn't seem to have forgotten.

The fingers on his scalp became firmer when their owner took the initiative to fuck his throat excitedly until Jaskier almost choked.

When the bard had saliva running down his jaw, the wizard released his brown locks. Jaskier walked away, panting for air. The cloudy blue eyes and the red cheeks. He stood with a strong tug from the blonde.

Time was not wasted and quickly they were both naked in bed, entangled in moans and kisses. Geralt biting and sucking every inch of white skin at his disposal like a hungry animal for days on end.

\- Ge-Geralt ... faster ... faster ...- The bard's hands grabbed the man's ass between his legs, pulling him as far inside himself as possible.

His breath hitched when the blonde pushed hard inside. Every body trembled.

Geralt leaned on his arms to get a better look at the brunette under his weight. The bard was incredibly provocative with wheezing breath coming out between half-opened lips, blue eyes disoriented, fur sweaty and marked with its bites. For Jaskier, there was no more intimidating vision than the wizard hovering over his body. A big man, hard and scarred by all his muscles, yellow eyes shining wild and full of lust.

A real provocation from hell.

The witcher came out over the brunette smiling with the bard's childish whimper for not being filled. He pulled the smaller one up and turned him over on the bed, lifting his waist so that Jaskier stood upright. Generalt enjoyed the texture of the bard's butt as he squeezed it between his fingers. His open palm hit the right side of the soft flesh, eliciting a painful groan from the brunette. The wizard did not blame himself for such an action and repeated it again. It was damn round, perfect and fat.

I couldn't forget that they did this twice in bed, once in the bathtub, twice against the wall and again in bed. There was no way he could forget how the bard's moans changed according to the position in which he was being fucked or how Jaskier rode his cock moaning and murmuring in a hoarse voice.

That night was stuck in the wizard's memory.

The next morning the witcher woke up first to deal with an irritating pulse in his head right away. It didn't take long for Jaskier to wake up too, but in a much more deteriorated state than the wizard.

Although a look of strangeness was exchanged between them, there was no different attitude than when the two shared rooms on their trips together previously. They both washed and left the tavern together. Jaskier asked if he could accompany the blonde for a while again to seek inspiration. Generalt just nodded.

They traveled more within the region. Their relationship was as good as it ever was. The witcher set aside his complaints about the bard not shutting up and began to appreciate every word that came out of those restless lips. For a while, things went on like this. At least until the day Geralt caught Jaskier swimming in a pond during a stop.

The image of the bard was too provocative to simply stop looking. Especially when the brunette noticed the yellow eyes watching him from the bank. Jaskier smiled at him in the same way as the day they were together.

There was no escape for the witcher and when he realized Jaskier had already become indispensable in his bed. Warming your body and soul with feelings that until then the wizard did not know how to feel.

A damned latent need.

The change in the relationship was subtle. Little things here and there. Different gestures and looks. Provocations that only the other could capture and understand.

But they weren't pink for long.

One day, suddenly, Geralt noticed that Jaskier was too far away from him. The bard had stopped with his routine flood of comments and endless conversation, kept quiet and lost within his own thoughts almost all the time and when asked about, all he said was that he was very tired. Geralt did not believe it, but neither did he insist on the matter, preferring to observe the bard more.

They stopped at the first village where people did not come to cause problems for the witcher's fame. Jaskier fell on the bed as soon as he saw her. Geralt followed shortly after. This time, they weren't warming each other.

The blond didn't sleep.

He was still trying to find an answer to the bard's strange behavior when, in the middle of the night, the space occupied by the bed beside him was empty.

Jaskier packed his things as carefully as possible, avoiding producing any sound at all costs. He looked at the sleeping witcher sadly before opening the door and slowly closing it. The bard stared at the cheap wooden door, taking a deep breath to take courage and head down the dimly lit corridor.

It was dark and quiet outside. The brunette pulled the hood of his cape to cover his head and slipped into the shadows like a ghost.

He barely left three meters from the inn when a voice behind him missed a beat in the chest.

“Where are you going?” Geralt held the brunette's arm out of the shadows.

The bard's beautiful blue eyes were wide and bright with fright.

\- You almost scared me to death! - He complained putting a hand on his chest.

-Where were you going? -The wizard asked again.

Jaskier laughed. A low, nervous laugh.

\- I ... well ...- The bard bit his mouth inside. -I'm going to ... meet some friends in Mondragon. It's close and I decided to get up early to get there in time. ”He swallowed nervously.

The witcher narrowed his eyes at the smallest.

“Tell the truth!” Geralt squeezed his arm tighter. Not enough to hurt, but enough to get the message across that he wouldn't accept another lame excuse.

The bard's mouth opened and closed as if it were a fish, but no sound came out of it.

\- Jaskier.-The blonde warned.

Panic filled the smallest.

“I'm pregnant!” As soon as the sentence came out, Jaskier covered his mouth with his hand.

Geralt did not immediately understand what that meant. He stared at the bard until Jaskier pulled his arm from his grip. The panic in the younger's expression made the wizard understand. Things kind of made sense now.

He reached the bard again and hugged him.

“Aren't you mad?” Jaskier asked with his head hidden in the witcher's chest.

“Is that why you were running away?” The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in a frown.

Jaskier did not answer.

\- Sorry, if I knew that you could ... - He sighed - ... having children, I would have been careful.

Geralt shook his head, pressing Jaskier closer to him.

And that night he found out he was going to be a father.

Since then Geralt and Jaskier have entered into an official relationship. Under the bard's protests about being unnecessary. The witcher didn't listen to the man's complaints. So the months went by and the whole thing took shape together in Jaskier's belly. It was a little scary at first, for both of them, but it got better than they expected.

It was okay.

Geralt pushed the bard away so he could get up. The blonde saw that his mare was already awake and grazing a short distance from the camp.

The sun would rise soon.

\- Dandelion.-He called rubbing the brunette's shoulder.-Wake up, we'll be leaving soon.

With a sly grunt the bard opened his eyes to the witcher.

\- It's all right.

Geralt left the brunette's side. He put out the burning fire and called Roach close. The bard came to him yawning. The mare dropped to the ground for the pregnant man to climb on her back. When everything was properly adjusted they went back on the road to the next village and the wizard's new job.

A group of wealthy Allied lords hired their services to cleanse their territories from the monstrosities crawling on the soil of their lands. They had contacted him after the blond had ended up with a monster in one of the nearby villages and offered a fat sum of money for the job to be done. They paid very well and Geralt was now in constant demand for work. Which was good. Winter is coming and Jaskier will give birth in just under a month.

Geralt has been thinking about taking a break after his current contract ends. Retire temporarily from hunting monsters so to speak. Get a good seat and disappear from the map with Jaskier and their baby. At least until your son starts talking.

Money won't be a problem. He just needs to find a place away from all the madness in the world.

The wizard has not yet shared his idea with the other, but will soon do so.

“What's next?” Jaskier asked from the mare.

\- Siren.

\- Flying fish.-The bard laughed at his words.-I hope you don't come back reeking with fish.I hate the smell of rotten fish these things have ...

Jaskier went on chattering as usual, stopping just to sing some music or eat something all the way.

-

-

They arrived in the village a little after morning, almost early in the afternoon. People walked back and forth about their ordinary lives. Geralt heard the bard growl about everyone smelling fish. It was not surprising since the main source of income for the village came from the river.

The head of the local community received them and took the two of them to his home.

-We were looking forward to your arrival.-The paunchy middle-aged man opened the door for the guests.-Our village has been living in dark times since that creature appeared.

\- Hmm.

\- Feel free, my wife will indicate where to settle.

The bard was the first to fall on the bed. He always seems to be exhausted from having to carry the extra weight on his body so Geralt doesn't bother him when he wants to lie on his back. The witcher sat at a nearby table and picked up his hunting tools to check them.

Jaskier lifted his shirt to expose his protruding belly. He kept circling the taut skin of his abdomen and rubbing his swollen stomach.

\- When you go?

\- At dusk.-Geralt tested the blade of his silver sword.-They usually go out more at night.

-Wow! -Jaskier pulled his hands away from his belly suddenly.

\- What is it? - The witcher left what he was worried about the brunette.

\- It's moving!

Geralt sighed with relief.

\- He's always doing this Jaskier, don't scare me like that again.

The bard shook his head.

\- It's different.-He caressed his belly with shining eyes.-Before it was just kicks, now ... you can feel that he is turning and moving his arms and legs.-Jaskier laughed at his belly.-Come, Geralt ! Come here to feel!

The blonde arches an eyebrow, but still joined the smaller one by placing a hand in place. Such was his surprise to find that they were really different. Before, they were small blows in a certain region, but now the whole brunette's belly seemed to squirm and vibrate under his palm.

\- It's your son.-Jaskier put his hand in the wizard's. -He is happy because he will soon meet you.

A small smile graced the blonde's face.

\- Don't die.-Jaskier hugged him.-Or I'll kill you.

The witcher's chest vibrated when he wrapped the bard in his arms.

\- As if you had any chance to kill me.

When night fell, the witcher's work began. Geralt said goodbye to the bard warning that if anything got out of hand he should catch Roach and flee the village as soon as possible. Sirens tend to be extremely vindictive.

After a kiss Jaskier watched the wizard disappear into the night.

The creature was slippery and had the advantage of being in its element, but it was nothing the witcher could not solve with a spell to heat the water of the dammed river. She jumped out of the water with her wings spread and ready to cut the blond. But Geralt was not a person to die in the clutches of a simple siren.

It took a while and the wizard was almost drowned twice, but in the end he managed to toast the creature. By this time the night was already saying goodbye to make way for the weak beams of sunlight. Geralt finished just in time for the first curious fishermen to appear on the riverbank and threw the charred carcass at his feet.

Work done he returned to the village. At the entrance the same man who received him was waiting. The witcher had not even set foot within the limits when the guy came quickly towards him.

-Witcher, come quickly! Your bard is giving birth!

The heart in the blonde's chest went into an uncontrollable frenzy as he ran up to Jaskier. Geralt came through the doors of the house like a storm. He heard the high-pitched cry echo in his senses and threw open the doors of the room where Jaskier was and froze in the doorway.

Jaskier was breathing hard for air, his face tired and sweaty. The faint smell of blood in the air.

\- When I said that the baby was happy because I would soon meet you ... I didn't think it was serious.

Only then did Geralt remember looking at the bard's arms.

There was a small arm protruding from the blanket he held. With cautious steps the witcher approached. The newborn child was clinging to Jaskier as if his life depended on it. Her crying showed no signs of ceasing. She is small and pink, her head is strewn with silver hair, her eyes are closed as are her hands that hold the fabric of the clothes that the bard wore.

“Why are you crying so much?” Geralt did not deviate from his daughter's image.

\- She was just born, it's normal.-The woman who delivered the brunette replied.

His yellow eyes went to his companion studying him.

\- Are you okay?

With a grunt he nodded.

\- Yes, I am fine, despite being extremely sore and indignant.-Jaskier pointed at the blonde.-What the fuck! I can't believe I suffered so much that in the end she was your face. 

A loud laugh from the witcher startled everyone.

\- It's better than having your face on your ass!

\- Well you ...- The bard pretended to be angry.-... just because of that I will choose her name!

\- Hmm? - Generalt gave Jaskier a look that would make many people tremble, but the brunette just ignored him. - You wouldn't dare!

Jaskier laughed.

\- Want to see? Look at that! -The bard held his baby tighter.-Her name is Cirilla. I had her and I choose whatever name I want!

"But what is that name?" Generalt snarled.

They were interrupted by the babbling of the girl who had stopped crying on Jaskier's lap.

\- Glad you came back. - The bard held the child's little hand feeling the warmth of the soft skin. - For me and her.

Geralt took the baby's free hand and let her squeeze his finger at will. Her chest burning from a sudden need to protect that tiny pink thing.

Even though Geralt doesn't know when Jaskier's presence became necessary for his life, he now knows that he can no longer be without.

And the wizard has a feeling that he just became dependent again, but this time from a little girl with her hair and Jaskier's vocal power.


End file.
